1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of tracking data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, when a director instructs a camera operator to track the position of an object that is out of the field-of-view, audio messages must be passed between camera operators to indicate the approximate location of the object to be tracked. For live-television event directors, the current approach is to search various displays that correspond to simultaneously operating cameras. Once the live-television event director has found the object to be tracked, the live-television event director must manually select the alternate camera's view. Conversely, live-television event directors must constantly be tracking the existing output of cameras to ensure that objects not desired to be displayed do not appear in view.